1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swing diagnosing device wherein the locus of a swing, particularly in golf, is diagnosed so that it can be corrected to be a proper swing form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been already suggested various golf swing practicing machines. However, there is not swing diagnosing device wherein a series of swing loci from a backswing to a ball impact and follow-through in the swing are diagnosed.